The invention relates to a power tool with an indicator that comprises a light source for generating a marking. A holding device is attached with positive fit to the power tool.
It is known in connection with power tools to have light sources, such as lasers or the like, for generating a marking. Such a power tool is disclosed, for example, in DE 20 2004 002 210 U1. In this power tool, the laser is arranged in a housing that can be secured laterally on the motor chainsaw by means of a guide. In order to be able to connect the laser disclosed in DE 20 2004 002 210 U1 to the motor chainsaw, the motor chainsaw must be provided with a special guide. The guide of the housing and the guide of the laser must be matched to each other.